


Because I love you

by J2Mlover



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 02:51:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19164316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J2Mlover/pseuds/J2Mlover
Summary: The things we do for love...





	Because I love you

**Author's Note:**

> When Jensen and Jared were living together...  
> Thought of it while listening to a bangla song and wrote something inspired by that song!

-Why?  
-Cause I love him...  
-What else do you do because of that?

Steve is looking at him...and Jensen can answer that...but it's a long answer...And not one he can make Steve undersatnd! What else does he do? The answer he came up with is everything! From the start of his day till he falls asleep!

When he wakes up in the morning and sleepily makes coffee and breakfast for both of them so that Jared has something to eat when he return with the dogs from walk ... That's because he loves Jared....

When Jared has gloomy days, Jensen goes out of his ways to make him smile either by playing guitar for him or taking him out to dinner......That's because he loves Jared....

Jensen keeps looking at Jared and listening to everything he has to say, focusing on every change on his face, memorizing every bit of his smile or worry ....... Because he loves Jared...

Jensen keeps thinking about Jared when they are not together...... because he loves Jared!

Jensen keeps finding excuses to touch Jared , just letting him know, that he's right there with him all the time....Because he loves Jared!

Sometimes he would purposefully lay his head on Jared's lap saying he had a headache and Jared gives an amazing massage.... And would fall asleep like that...Because he loves Jared!

Everytime something funny happens or something bad happens or he hears some good news Jared's name is the first thing that comes to his mind.....Because he loves Jared!

So now when everyone thinks he has this big chance which may or may not build his career which requires him to leave everything especially Jared ... He just can't take the chance..... Because he loves the show and the fans and he loves to tell the story of Dean and most importantly he loves Jared!

So Jensen finishes his last drink.... says bye to Steve...and goes home....Their home.....His and Jared's.....  
Jared's sleepily smiling at him sitting on the couch! Jensen sits beside Jared!

-Hey stranger...what took you so long?  
-Was out with Steve!  
-You need a massage? Come here!  
As Jensen's head rests on Jared's lap and Jared is running his fingers through Jensen's hair, Jensen feels like he made the right decision !

-Jen...  
-Hmm...  
-Thank you!  
-For what?  
-Steve called me!  
-Oh!

Jared kisses Jensen softly and pulled away before Jensen could comprehend what just happened!  
-Jared...wha...why?  
-Because I love you too you idiot!  
-Oh...


End file.
